


Stupid Boys

by OfAGroovyMind



Series: KB Week 2014 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton!AU, M/M, Oblivious Kurt, Shameless flirting disguised as insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAGroovyMind/pseuds/OfAGroovyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt loved his job at the Dalton Academy library. What he didn't know was that he occasionally had an admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is a warm up for the rest of the Kurtbastian week and hopefully it turned out good. Fellow Kurtbastian shippers, this is for you all.

The library at Dalton Academy served to be one of the most prized areas of the building. Books of every kind were lined in neat rows next to each other on different tiers. Kurt Hummel considered himself lucky to even be working there after school or occasionally during his free period. Currently, the dust of a very old book had spiraled into the air and caught Kurt's nose by surprise. He ended up coughing and extending a hand to wave the dust away. The librarian, dear old Mrs. Jenkins, had opened up applications for volunteers on minimum pay after school hours at the start of the year. Kurt had gladly taken up into applying as soon as he heard about the job. He had spent countless hours since his freshman year in the library, and since he became a fan of it he was only glad when Mrs. Jenkins picked him for the job. He highly suspected he had been the only one who applied; Kurt did not comment on it.

Nimble fingers ran delicately along the spine of the old book before Kurt picked it up and made his way towards the stairs leading up to the second floor. He did not have time to admire the book since the library closed exactly at eight, late during the night. Looking at his watch quickly, Kurt read the time; fifteen before closing time. He started to make his way up the marble steps, and that is when he heard laughter rumbling all the way down from upstairs. He had not even made it halfway and it proved to be louder than it should be in a library. An irritated sigh left Kurt's lips as he increased his pace. He figured the laughter would crease but he had been far from wrong on his deduction. The laughter, a snickering and rowdy behavior, become louder the closer Kurt managed to get to the top floor.

Kurt erratically hissed out, "Barbarians!" He had reached the top by now and looked around rapidly like a hunter ready for a kill. It did not take long to find the excruciatingly annoying rule breakers. Slaying time. Kurt composed his back to line up straight and he made his way to the table full of teenage boys.

"Would you mind being less loud? This is a library, not a bar." All five guys turned their heads, laughter decreasing into silence as they looked at Kurt. Kurt was not intimated at all, even if he recognized them. They were the misfits of Dalton Academy, perfectly capable of not only being stupidly attractive but lewd in every sense. He had hoped to never encounter them alone, or ever. What the hell were _they_ doing at a library? It wasn't exactly their scene per say.

"We do as we please, sweetheart." That voice, Kurt knew that one most of all. He snapped his attention to an irritatingly comely male with piercing eyes. _Sebastian Smythe._ On average he would be considered beyond attractive compared to all the normal people around, that is until he opened his mouth. Kurt did not hesitate to glare at the smug looking senior.

"Don't call me sweetheart. Now be quiet or get out, hooligans." Kurt sported an obvious fake smile as he tucked the old book under his arm. He prepared to turn around, but a hand reached out to grab his wrist. One of the guys sitting next to Sebastian gave Kurt a dark look. He looked like he wanted to shove Kurt or harm him. Judging by the strong grip, he wasn't far off. Kurt let his voice become cutting strong.

"Let me go, asshole." The blond haired male made a move to stand up, eyeing Kurt at the same height level. Before the guy could even argue with Kurt, Sebastian's hand had shot out and pushed the blond haired guy down by applying pressure to his chest with the palm of one hand.

"Let him go, Mike." Mike let Kurt go, and Kurt then surveyed the rest of the group. They gave him sneering lingering gazes which frankly made Kurt uncomfortable. His wrist felt like a bruise was forming as well. "Can't you see our _princess_ here is delicate." Sebastian just had to open his mouth. Kurt glared at Sebastian and whipped out a fiery response.

"Take your merry band of foolish followers and leave before I make you, Smythe." Kurt could swear he saw Sebastian's gaze flicker into meticulous interest before it settled on a wicked gleam to accompany his smirk.

"And we become worthy of the princess' presence. No need, babe. We were just leaving, don't get your _sweet_ panties in a twist." Sebastian's voice had come off purposely raunchy towards the end as he winked at Kurt. Kurt only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms; he could still grapple the book with a deadly grasp. He turned around and took a step away from Sebastian's brainwashed crew. He could hear a round of taunting laughter ignite from the group. Kurt managed to grit out, wanting nothing more than to be away from Sebastian most of all.

"For the last time, I am a _male_." Many times in the past Kurt has been associated with nicknames suited for his so called porcelain features and feminine looks. Well excuse them all because Kurt liked to be clean and well taken cared of when it came to beauty products. If Dalton allowed it, he would have fabulous clothes lined up to wear everyday and he would still not give a care for anyone's opinion. He could hear the heavy footsteps of the others walking past him, but before Kurt could even make a left turn towards the destination he required originally, a body pressed right behind him.

Kurt could see four out of five guys were already making their way down the stairs. From the corner of one eye he saw which one was missing and gasped at the hot tickle of breath clearly puffed out into the outer shell of his sensitive ear.

"Oh _Kurt_ ," Sebastian's voice lowered into a seductive purr as his hands ran down along Kurt's sides. He continued to speak effortlessly. Kurt's body betrayed him as it shivered under Sebastian's touch. "I am _well_ aware that you are a guy." As if it became a reassurance, one of Sebastian's hands found their way to Kurt's thickly rounded ass and he took a handful of one side before tightly squeezing through the fabric. Kurt jumped slightly and ignored the fierce heat rising to his cheeks. A squeal left his parted lips as he moved forwards and turned around to stare at Sebastian wildly. His thoughts became a mess through his attempt to glare at Sebastian but Kurt failed miserably since all he could even realize is how stunned Sebastian left him.

Sebastian flashed an impish smirk at Kurt and did not back down. He took a step closer to Kurt as Kurt kept backing away until his back firmly hit a blank wall. Sebastian's friends had left minutes ago leaving them both to be the only ones in the library. A predatory gaze full of intensity, as if Sebastian was undressing Kurt with his eyes, manifested the taller male. It was exactly what Sebastian was doing and he was not hiding it. Kurt did not back down as well, especially when Sebastian's arms lifted to place a hand on each side of Kurt to cage him. A bitchy glare, probably _the_ dozen or so Kurt gave Sebastian on a daily basis, came at full force once he regained his composure.

"Don't touch me." It seemed the more Kurt pushed Sebastian away and clearly stated he did not want him near, the more Sebastian came after him. Who knows why, since he sure knew he did not fit the typical guy Sebastian tried to bed. He also ignored the rapid heartbeats of his heart and the twinge of desire his body wanted to display. He hated Sebastian and his stupid looks, stupid hair, stupid face, stupid abs (which he had seen after Sebastian took off his shirt during lacrosse practice), and stupid everything. Somehow along the many witty, yet insulting encounters Kurt had with Sebastian, he had grown attracted to him. Red alert flags waved in his mind but he ignored those too. Sebastian was still openly staring at Kurt like he wanted to eat him up in the naughty way.

"Feisty; I like." Sebastian, without permission, leaned to move his face closer to Kurt's. He would never admit it to Kurt but he smelled divine. Whatever lotion or product Kurt used, Sebastian wanted to lick Kurt's skin and find out if he tasted as sweet as he smelled. "Will you not enlighten me with a kiss, sweetheart?" Kurt thought Sebastian mocked him, and he tried not to give into the trap of Sebastian's cologne. No doubt it was an expensive bottle, and it did wonders to mask Sebastian's annoying persona; if only he would keep quiet and just be content to look stupidly handsome. So stupid, he had to say 'stupid' a million more times in his head to wash out his attraction for Sebastian; obviously it didn't work.

"Sebastian," Kurt warned. He pushed away the urge to actually press his lips to Sebastian's just to spite him. Sebastian couldn't be serious, right? A light hum interrupted Kurt.

"Oh, baby, keep talking to me dirty. Say my name again?" Now he definitely knew Sebastian was only poking fun at him.

"Back off, or I'll bite you." Kurt didn't even think about what he said until he realized it sounded exactly how Sebastian wanted it to sound because it was purely Sebastian. He quickly pressed a forefinger up to Sebastian's lips and hushed him by pressing his finger down onto the soft flesh. "Don't you dare." Sebastian looked amused and Kurt pulled his hand back rapidly, refusing to look at him. Kurt glared at the nearest bookshelf. "Just go, Sebastian."

"Hm, maybe." Kurt felt a hand on his chin maneuvering to force Kurt to look at Sebastian. He did not expect for Sebastian to press his lips on his but it happened. Kurt's eyes widened, but Sebastian did not move on to kiss him. His lips became immobile as Sebastian stared at him intently. "Mark my words, Kurt, I will make your sweet ass mine." What...? Before Kurt could voice his perplexed questions Sebastian moved away from Kurt and turned around to make his way down the stairs.

Kurt subconsciously reached a hand up to place spread fingers on his plump lips where Sebastian had easily placed his own. He didn't like the disappointment hitting Kurt at the thought of Sebastian not kissing him fully. Sebastian was probably just toying with him. He wasn't even his type? Kurt shook his head and focused on closing in where he needed to shelf the old book. Why should he even care? Sebastian always proved to be an enemy during his four years here at Dalton. Nothing more came out of their banters. Graduation will come soon and Kurt did not need to see Sebastian ever again. Another hit of disappointment took him and he roughly slammed the old book in the empty area between two equally ancient books. Frustration took over Kurt's features and he groaned under his breath.

"Stupid." So what if he had developed a twisted crush on Sebastian Smythe of all people, and that he barley realized it, possibly months ago. Sebastian didn't do serious relationships and Kurt did; it obviously would never work out.

Kurt didn't doubt Sebastian would succeed in his promise. He already had Kurt after all, Sebastian just didn't know it yet. Kurt made his way over to lock down the library before he left and drastically questioned his acquired taste of men as of late.

===

Sebastian returned to the library the next day and sat down at the same table he had sat at yesterday with his group. It was the very same group he tolerated since he did not have nothing else better to do, unless that something to do was Kurt, then he would definitely go down on him, literally. A smirk overtook his features at the simple puns Sebastian thought up in his head. His fingers tapped on the table out of boredom. Kurt should be walking up to the second floor any minute; it was part of his daily routine of checking books. Sebastian knew this because he may have looked into the library each day to see what Kurt was doing, or not; he did.

There was something interesting about Kurt Hummel that drew Sebastian to him. He wanted to know everything about the male, and some part of Sebastian felt scared at the thought. This was the first time any thought like this occurred to him other than sex. Kurt stepped onto the second floor, instantly catching sight of Sebastian.

“You.” Sebastian drew out of his thinking and stood up. His signature smirk arose to his lips and stayed for show. “What are you doing here?”

“The library is public to anyone,” Sebastian stated. He walked over to the suspicious looking Kurt who had not moved another step. A hand ran down along the rail, and Sebastian stopped directly in front of Kurt. “Or I just wanted to see you.” Kurt gulped nervously, and lifted a foot to take a step back. Sebastian immediately reached out to wrap his free arm around Kurt’s waist and pull him towards him. His chest pressed to Kurt’s as he took a good step back away from the stairs. “Careful.”

Kurt looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened at the realization that is he took a step back he might have missed a step and fallen down the stairs. He immediately looked back at Sebastian and then became aware of the hand obviously still wrapped around him.

“You can let go of me now.”

“Go out with me.” Kurt’s hands had reached up to clutch Sebastian’s neat Dalton jacket somewhere along the pull, and his hold loosened. He ignored the way his heart erratically started to pick up speed in its beats.

“You’re not serious. You hate me.” No malice or taunt was detected on Sebastian’s face and it greatly confused Kurt. What was Sebastian playing at? They teased each other and insulted back and forth; it was their thing. What prompted Sebastian to even change off course? Unless…? Kurt’s head filled with questions and he still did not make a move to pull away from Sebastian’s warmth. His body went against his will and maneuvered closer, enough that his face was now mere inches away from Sebastian’s; their noses could bump.

“I never said I hated you.” The smirk had slipped off Sebastian’s face along their encounter and transformed into a genuine look. His fingers danced along Kurt’s sides, and he chuckled. “Haven’t you heard of the little boy who couldn’t find any other way of expressing his feelings to his crush but pulling on her pigtails?” Kurt was trying to process it all. Sebastian couldn’t possibly… “I like you, and I know you don’t hate me.” Sebastian wasn’t going to give up, he was going to push until he got something, even a simple no. “Go out with me, Kurt. Please.”

Kurt’s ears perked in attention. Sebastian never had the habit of asking but taking instead. He wasn’t sure where it could lead them, maybe a dead end, but if he passed on trying it out, Kurt would regret it. He let the silence start lagging as he locked his gaze intently on Sebastian’s green eyes. He closed his eyes and let out a light puff of air out as he spoke in a whisper.

“Just kiss me, idiot.” Sebastian smiled wide and leaned to finally capture Kurt’s lips into a rapturous kiss. Their lips moved with precision, tasting each other vigorously. Once it ended, both wanted nothing more but to dive back in and go at it again. Kurt cleared his throat, cheeks flaring with warmth. “I…I’m getting off for a break in a few minutes, come eat with me?” Sebastian squeezed Kurt’s hips after taking a handle on them.

“I suppose I am hungry.” Sebastian’s smirk crawled back on his face, and he couldn’t resist saying. “And I know what _I_ want to eat.” His left hand reached below to playfully pat Kurt’s ass. Kurt knew sooner or later Sebastian couldn’t go long without saying something dirty. He rolled his eyes in good humor and softly swatted Sebastian’s hand away.

“Sebastian!” He turned to walk down the stairs, forgetting about what he was even supposed to do up there anymore. Sebastian easily followed Kurt, calling after him.

“That wasn’t a no!” Kurt smiled. He wasn’t sure what would happen to Sebastian and him, or if they could become _SebastianandKurt_. What he did know is that he wouldn’t mind finding out.


End file.
